Sasuke's Back!
by Anihca Leahcim
Summary: Sasuke came back to Konohagakure. Now, he faces his old love, Sakura, and punishment for leaving Konoha. What else will happen? Read and review please.
1. The Return

**Me:** Hi people. This is my first fanfic and I'm new here. Send me reviews, I'll be pleased. Sakura, please do the disclaimer. =)

**Sakura: **Yeah, and Chin-chin doesn't own me or any characters in the story.

**Me:** Thanks Sakura.

**Sasuke's back!**

At last, the Uchiha prodigy came back to the lonely streets of Konohagakure. Sasuke half-expected to be greeted by a certain pink-haired kunoichi but he suddenly felt guilty about leaving her. Moments later, he saw pink and then blurted out her name.

"_Sakura.."_

Shocked, her emerald orbs caught the sight of the one who called her. A raven-haired young man with dark onyx eyes staring at her and a god-like figure. _"I think I'm going to have a nosebleed.." _Sakura thought.

Emerald clashed with onyx. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotions and surprise while his were calm and emotionless. A sudden wave of realization hit her then she remembered what he had done to her a long time ago..

**-memories-**

He called her ANNOYING several times.

He always REJECTED her.

He NEVER showed any feelings for her.

Lastly, he left her in that cold stone bench unconsciously when he left..

**-end of memories-**

After the sudden flashback of memories, she looked away and fought back tears and ran, then suddenly disappeared, leaving a guilty and thinking Sasuke behind.

"_How can I tell her that I love her? Gosh, she really changed." _Sasuke remembered. Sakura was wearing her usual outfit but now, she got amazing curves and have gotten more mature.

"_I hope she still likes me" _sighed Sasuke. _"I should go to the hokage's tower now."_

**Sasuke: **That's just the beginning. –insert smirk here-

**Me:** Wow, you're interested in my story?

**Sakura:** Guess he is..

Meanwhile..

Sakura disappeared and went to her bestfriend's place, Nara Ino's flower shop.

"_Ino-pig! Where are you?" _Sakura shouted.

"_I'm here forehead. What is it?" _Ino abruptly said, walking with Shikamaru.

"_The Uchiha is back. He's here at Konoha!" _ Sakura said, clenching her fists.

"_Are you sure?"_ Shikamaru asked, while his wife is speechless. Then they heard a baby cry.

"_Oh, I'll just take care of Kaino. Just tell me the details later, ok Shika-kun?"_ Ino said and kissed her husband's cheek then nodded.

"_I saw him a while ago. I think he fulfilled his goal on killing his brother."_ Sakura finally said.

"_Maybe he did. Where is he now?" _ Shikamaru curiously asked.

"_I don't know. I left him at the gates and disappeared into this place. Ino's always first to know what's the news I know. She's my closest bestfriend to me. Hehehe. So, how's Kaino doing?"_ Sakura cheerfully asked.

"_He's fine. Though, he cries a lot. Babies."_ Shikamaru lazily replied.

"_Gosh, Shikamaru! You don't act like his father. Haha." _Sakura teasingly said while holding a peace sign.

"_Hmm. Whatever." _Shikamaru glared.

"_Fine. I have to go. I have important things to do at the hospital. Say goodbye to Ino for me ok? Bye-bye." _Sakura said in a hurry and went to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Naruto!? You're the Hokage now!?"_ Sasuke shouted unbelievingly.

"_What? You thought it's impossible? *grins* Well, look who's back. Welcome home, teme."_ Grinned Naruto.

"_Hn. Dobe."_ Annoyed Sasuke said.

"_Now, let's talk about your punishment, ignoring Sasuke's words, you'll just have to help me with this paperwork! See? I'm not a bad hokage right? But, before that, let's have a reunion at your house tonight!"_ Naruto giddily said.

"_Hn. Fine. But I'll still go training so I can be an ANBU." _ Sasuke sternly said.

"_Ok, teme. Anything you wish."_ Replied Naruto.

Hinata entered his office shyly and greeted Sasuke while bringing Naruto's homemade ramen.

"_H-here it i-is Naruto-kun."_ Hinata said smiling.

"_Thanks Hinata-chan. I love you." _ Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"_I'm g-going to t-take care o-of the kids now.. I-i l-love you too N-Naruto-kun.."_ Blushed Hinata and nodded.

"_Bye. See you later."_ Naruto contently said and winked at her.

"_Wow. Father already huh?"_ Sasuke said playfully.

"Hahaha. Thanks. How 'bout you, teme? When are you going to settle down and REVIVE your clan?" teased Naruto.

"_DOBE!" _grunted Sasuke.

"_You know teme, (suddenly becomes serious) Sakura-chan have gotten a lot stronger now. In fact, she's the greatest medic-nin after Tsunade-sama!" _Naruto said proudly.

stares Sasuke.

"_And she's really hurt about what you did to her a long time ago, and she's trying to move on but, I think Sakura-chan still loves you teme.. She turned down every guy who courts her because she waits for you. Now, would you waste all of it? I have a feeling that she has a place there in your heart_.." Naruto added sadly.

He glanced at his former teammate who looked guilty and hurt. Then Sasuke finally said..

"_I should apologize to her tonight at the reunion."_

"_After your punishment, it's only for a week, you can do anything you want to do as a shinobi here. And oh, the Uchiha compound is yours." _ Naruto happily said.

"_Thanks dobe. See you tonight."_ Replied Sasuke and left the Hokage's office.

**Me:** Bestfriends-Bestfriends talk here huh? *sticks out tongue*

**Sakura:** I agree.

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Shikamaru:** At last, chapter one's finished.

**Ino:** There's still chapter two! Stay tuned.


	2. Reunion

**Me:** Thanks for CrystalSak. You're the first one to review on my very first fic! *munches chocolate cupcake* I think I'll give all the people who read my fanfic! Here's your cupcake. =D

**Sakura:** Thanks for making Chin-chin happy! Here's her chapter 2.

**Me:** This is the third Thanks. Thanks to those who reviewed in my fic and helped me become a better writer. Don't worry, I'll be inspired to write because of what you have all said. Thanks again. Sorry for the long update. *peace sign*

**Naruto:** On with the story!

"**The Reunion that led to an exciting event"**

After Sasuke had organized all of the things inside the Uchiha manor, he decided to take a stroll outside. Oh, how he missed this place! He passed by the Hyuuga Compound and saw Neji there with Tenten.

"_Hey Sasuke!" _Neji called, which diverted Sasuke's attention.

"_Hi Neji, Hi Tenten. How's it goin'?" _Sasuke replied.

"_Welcome back, Sasuke. Have you seen our fellow shinobis?" _Tenten asked.

"_Well, not all. Just both of you, Naruto and Hinata, and Sakura."_ Sasuke replied.

"_Oh. Ok. Naruto sent us invitations about the reunion tonight at your place. Is everybody invited?"_ Neji asked.

"_Hn. That dobe really wants to be first. I've got a feeling that he sent umm, not everybody I guess, maybe all of our close friends." _ Sasuke said while in a train of thought.

"_Oh. That's a good thing. Well, we have to go to buy some things at the grocery. See you tonight."_ Tenten said while dragging an irritated Neji to the grocery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke then went to their former sensei, Kakashi, to know some things when he was away. Seems like he's not satisfied with Naruto's story/news for him..

Turning a page on his Icha Icha book, Kakashi saw his former student approaching towards him.

"_Sasuke, when did you came back?"_ asked a confused Kakashi.

"_Since yesterday. How's it going, sensei?"_ Sasuke replied eagerly.

"_It's been fine, you know. I can see some changes in all of you. Exactly, why did you come back?"_ Kakashi said, while closing his book.

"_Well.. It's.. Kinda.. Umm.." _Sasuke answered stuttering at every word.

"_Let me guess, it's because of a girl. Right?"_ His sensei said teasingly.

"_Geez. Fine, you're right sensei. I don't know why but.. I can't stop thinking of her ever since I went to the Sound."_ Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"_Seems like you're developing some feelings for her. Congratulations_." Kakashi said and the Uchiha just stared at him.

"_Why are you congratulating me? It's not like once in a while.." _answered Sasuke while rounding his sensei and then sat beside him.

"_It's because Sakura have many suitors and--" _Kakashi didn't have a chance to finish his sentence 'coz Sasuke barged in.

"_Yeah, yeah. I've heard it from Naruto. Sensei, how was she when I'm away? Because the last time I saw her, when she looked at me, she suddenly have tears forming at her eyes.." _Sasuke said sadly.

"_Wow. You really changed. Where's the cold-hearted Sasuke?"_ Kakashi replied with a chuckle and earned a smirk from the Uchiha.

"_Sakura haven't changed a lot, _continued the former sensei_, despite of her physical changes. Emotionally, I know she is just pretending that she moved on with you but I can see that she still have those same feelings for you.. Not only her feelings like when both of you were twelve years old.. deeper than those feelings.." _Kakashi finally finished his statement.

Sasuke stood up, then faced his sensei. After a few seconds, he finally managed to ask. _"Do you think sensei, will she still forgive me, even if I hurted her feelings?" _

"_I'm sure she will understand.. I've got a feeling that she is a type of person who is understanding.. and loyal.." _Kakashi said, hoping to cheer his frowning student.

"_Thanks for the time sensei. I have to go now so I can prepare the house for the reunion later. I just strolled down here to have some chitchats with people I know. Especially you, sensei_." Sasuke half-smilingly said and hurried to his lonely manor when Kakashi suddenly stopped him.

"_And hey, let me advice you something.. This will help you to achieve your last goal_…." Kakashi whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Sakura-chan, you look so beautiful tonight_! _Looks like someone's gonna impress Sasuke!!"_ Naruto giddily teased while escorting his smiling wife and earned a smack on the forehead by the pink-haired girl. They're on their way to Sasuke's house and only a few steps to the doorway. Sakura is wearing a cute pink and green bubble dress with matching medium-heeled sandals. A pretty sight.

"_They still haven't changed since they're kids.."_ Kakashi thought.

They've finally arrived at Sasuke's house. They saw Chouji eating at the dinner table, as usual.. At the living room were Neji with Tenten, Shikamaru with Ino and Kaino, Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade and other shinobis. Even the three sand nin are there!

They've even heard Ino shout: _"This reunion's great!" _Then they heard a crying baby.

"_Ok, ok. Let me fix Kaino. I'll come back later!"_ Ino gruntly said.

"_Sasuke-teme! We're here!"_ the blond-haired guy shouted.

"_Dobe! Don't call me teme here."_ Sasuke said annoyingly. He was wearing a blue polo shirt with the Uchiha symbol (as usual) and black pants.

"_Sasuke-kun is so gorgeous!"_ Inner Sakura cried.

"_Shut up…"_ Sakura replied and gazed at the floor.

"_Hi Sakura.."_ Sasuke greeted in his normal voice.

"_H-hello Sasuke-kun.." _Sakura greeted shyly. Almost like Hinata's.

"_You look great tonight. Thanks for being here at our reunion."_ Sasuke said half-smilingly and looked at the pink-haired girl at the front.

"_You too.. Of course I would be here, everybody are!"_ Sakura replied and giggled.

"_She looked cuter when she giggled.. And as if like nothing happened when I first came back here.. She also still call me Sasuke-kun.. When can I tell her about my feelings?"_ Sasuke was lost in his train of thoughts when Sakura waved her hand at his face.

"_Sasuke-kun, what is buzzing your mind?"_ Sakura asked worriedly. They didn't even notice that they were both sitting on the sofa at the living room. Just the two of them.

"_Aa.. It's nothing. Thanks for interrupting."_ Sasuke then suddenly realized what he said when Sakura suddenly pouted. _"Oops. I think my sentence is wrong."_ Sasuke thought.

"_Sasuke, what is your problem?! Do you know how many years I've waited for you?! Don't you mind?! Oh, yeah you don't. Because you're an Uchiha so you have to retain your coolness and emotionless figure! Right?!"_ Sakura shouted and bursted into tears. She left a mixed-emotioned(unclear-emotioned) Sasuke and went to a place where many Cherry blossoms bloom.

Sakura sat under the biggest tree and wept. She had been talking to herself for an hour or two when a raven-haired guy walked in front of her. He shushed her and suddenly embraced her tight. Sakura looked up to see who's the guy that's hugging her. "_Sasuke-kun…"_ she murmured.

Sasuke tilted her head close to his to see her sad, emerald orbs. His eyes were full of emotions that time. Minutes passed and no one broke the silence. No sniffling, no murmuring, no whispers. Just silence.

Finally, Sasuke managed to talk while pulling away from the hug. _"Sakura, you didn't even finish the party. Everybody's looking for you. But the party's over. And here I found you. Sakura, I'm sorry for being ignorant around you when we're just kids. It's just that… I didn't understand my feelings yet. But when I was at the Sound with Orochimaru, I keep thinking of you. Every minute. And then I realized.. I was in love with you. I'm sorry if I didn't admit it, and worse, hurted you. I am truly sorry."_ He was going to cry at that instance, but managed to not to. Sakura cuddled up to him, and kissed his pale cheek. She uttered the words: _"I love you Sasuke-kun. I always have and I always will. I forgive you."_ And smiled her sweetest smile. After hearing those words, Sasuke lifted her chin and gently pressed his lips on hers. She kissed back and they continued kissing passionately. He bit her lip, asking for entrance and she gladly accepted. Their tongues moves in constant motion and they fought for dominance. Then, Sasuke pulled away and reached something in his pockets.

*Flashback*

"…_.This will help you achieve your last goal.."_ Kakashi whispered.

"_What is it sensei?"_ Sasuke asked confusingly.

"_You want to rebuild you clan, right? Here's my advice. Pick out the best ring and give it to her. Tell her the truth about your feelings and be honest. Trust me, my advice will work."_ Kakashi said to his student.

"_Ok sensei. I trust you. Thanks for the advice."_ Then went to his manor.

*End of Flashback*

Sasuke helped her stood up and he went down on one knee, holding the black velvet box and opened it in his left hand then his right hand took hers and asked the question that would start the Uchiha line again.

"_Will you marry me, Haruno Sakura?"_ Sasuke hopefully asked.

Tears fell on her lovely emerald orbs which Sasuke thought she rejected him. Sakura finally said….

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. I will marry you!" She said happily.

Sasuke put the diamond-encrypted ring on her right ring finger and he suddenly lifted her up and kissed her again. They kissed more passionately than before, that contains lust, love, happiness, contentment and they expressed also how they missed each other in that kiss. They pulled away then held themselves in each others arms contentedly. They will become the new Uchiha couple that will live on the not-so-lonely (smirk) manor.

They sealed a promise that would lead into an everlasting love, and an eternal happiness for them.. and their future family.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxooxxo

**P.S. Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura. How does that sound? =)**

_Hey guys. Should I continue this, or leave it like that? =)_

_Thanks for reading anyway. And thanks to those who reviewed in my story. You make me all happy._

_Well.. to those who reviewed.. I'll continue. =)_

_Thanks also to those who will put my fic in their favorites. I really appreciate it. Lovelots all._

_~cupcake23_


End file.
